Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to chamber components for equipment used in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices
Description of the Related Art
Reliably producing sub-half micron and smaller features is one of the key technology challenges for next generation very large scale integration (VLSI) and ultra large-scale integration (ULSI) of semiconductor devices. However, as the limits of circuit technology are pushed, the shrinking dimensions of VLSI and ULSI interconnect technology have placed additional demands on processing capabilities. Reliable formation of gate structures on the substrate is important to VLSI and ULSI success and to the continued effort to increase circuit density and quality of individual substrates and die.
As the dimensions of the integrated circuit components are reduced (e.g., to deep sub-micron dimensions), the materials used to fabricate such components must be carefully selected in order to obtain satisfactory levels of electrical performance. For example, when the distance between adjacent metal interconnects and/or the thickness of the dielectric bulk insulating material that isolates interconnects having sub-micron dimensions, the potential for capacitive coupling occurs between the metal interconnects is high. Capacitive coupling between adjacent metal interconnects may cause cross talk and/or resistance-capacitance (RC) delay which degrades the overall performance of the integrated circuit and may render the circuit inoperable.
The manufacture of the sub-half micron and smaller features rely upon a variety of processing equipment, such as physical vapor deposition chambers (PVD) among others. The deposition chambers use RF coils to maintain a plasma in the processing chamber. Existing chamber components utilized in PVD chambers may have a high temperature differential which causes high film stress for materials that adheres to the components during the operation of the PVD chamber. The higher film stress may result in flaking of the deposited material during operation of the PVD chamber after the film has reached a critical thickness. The flaking of the deposited material results in increased of contamination (i.e., particles) of the interior of the PVD chamber which contributes to substrate defects and low yield. Thus, the high risk of contamination undesirably demands increased frequency for cleaning and maintenance of the PVD chamber.
Therefore, there is a need for improved chamber components that help prevent contamination of processing chambers.